Blue Eyes
by Sock Fiend
Summary: Perry gets injured one night and JD ends up helping him in more ways than one. JD/Cox slash.


This is my first romance fic ever. Yay! It's short but ever so slashy. JD and Coxy were made for each other, no? Support JD/Cox slash and review :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs blahblahblah.

* * *

Perry Cox was infuriated as he stalked an empty corridor of Sacred Heart. He hated interns paging him on his nights off for trivial reasons.

'_Those idiots would panic over a paper cut.' _the doctor thought wryly.

At one in the morning, the hospital was practically deserted except for him, the patients, the interns, and a few other unlucky staff members who had faced the wrath of Kelso and gotten stuck with a late shift.

Perry decided to take the stairs up to the third floor. He needed the exercise anyway; might as well kill two insufferable tasks with one stone. As Perry trudged up the stairwell, he was sure as hell that his hands were going to be wrapped around someone's neck by the end of the night. He was missing sitting alone in his apartment while downing a scotch. It was a very special time for him.

With his mind busy thinking of the most effective way to strangle an intern, Perry was not paying attention to his footing. As he reached the first landing of the stairs, his left foot came down on the hard surface at an awkward angle. Without even registering what had happened yet, his leg buckled and the ankle attached to it gave out, sending him toppling to the floor. At first, he was in too much pain to react and he layed there on his side, biting the inside of his mouth. Then he finally hissed through clenched teeth, "Son of a _bitch_…"

He leaned on one elbow and reached down with the hand on his other arm to pull up his pant-leg. The ankle that was now throbbing like it had its own heartbeat had started to swell. Cursing himself for his moment of uncharacteristic clumsiness, Perry tried to slide himself over to the wall using his hands. Every movement aggravated his ankle terribly but with some effort, Perry made it to the wall. Taking a deep breath, he put pressure on his right foot and pushed himself up into a standing position against the wall. Exhaling, he gingerly tested his injured ankle with a slight portion of his weight and instantly regretted it when a spasm of pain coursed through the joint. After it passed and the ankle continued to throb dully, Perry groaned. At least it couldn't get any worse.

"Dr. Cox?"

Upon seeing who it was, Perry briefly considered flinging himself down the stairs, banged up ankle and all.

"What is it, Anastasia?" Perry asked while trying to hide the pain in his voice.

JD took a hesitant step towards his mentor, "Why are you leaning against the wall?"

"None of your business." the attending responded irritably and tried to use his left ankle again to escape but all he accomplished was making an involuntary grimace of pain.

JD caught on quickly and tried to smother a grin with his fist, "Did Coxy make an owie?"

Perry did not find this amusing. "Make yourself useful for once, Newbie, and leave me alone. Aren't you missing your late night soaps?"

JD rolled his eyes. _The afternoon ones are the best, duh._ "Here," the younger doctor said, while taking Cox's arm, "Sit down."

Not having any other choice, Cox grudgingly allowed JD to help him wobble over to one of the steps. Kneeling down in front of him, JD gently took the older man's ankle in his hands and felt it lightly with his fingers. Perry had braced himself, expecting this to hurt, but JD's touch was surprisingly comforting, "Hmm," the resident said, "I think it's probably a sprain."

Perry widened his eyes in fake awe, "Thank you, Doctor! I had no idea. Gee, all those years I spent at med school were all for nothing, huh?"

JD ignored the biting sarcasm, "You're welcome, Perry."

Cox's eye twitched at JD's use of his first name, "That's Dr. Jesus H. Cox to you, Newbie. If you do so much as utter that again, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" JD interrupted him curiously. There was a playful smile forming on his lips. His light blue eyes were asking him too.

The interns and the pain in his ankle were forgotten instantly as Perry looked into those irises. He barely noticed JD leaning in towards him, his face very close to his.

Their lips met.

The kiss was simple and a little under a minute long but after the two of them parted, Perry still felt an electric tingling on his mouth...the taste of JD's lips on his.

Both of them stared at each other wordlessly before Perry broke the silence softly, still looking into JD's blue eyes, "I'll do that."


End file.
